


Good Riddance

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Richie's infamous 'school's out' party were always much too wild for me. I suppose that's why he was so shocked to find me standing on his front porch at 3 in the morning."





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate my blog reaching 600 followers on Tumblr!! I'm so happy to have inspired anyone enough to hit the follow button, and I can't thank them enough.

The one thing I could always rely on was Richie Tozier’s infamous “school’s out” party. His parties were always much too wild for me, with people doing everything from hooking up in the back rooms to snorting crack off of his kitchen counter. Out of all the people you’d expect to see at one of Richie’s parties, I was at the bottom of the list. I suppose that’s why he was so shocked to find me standing on his front porch at 3 in the morning.

“Eds? What are you doing up this late?” I shrugged, ignoring the urge to tell him everything. After all, why should he care?

“Don’t call me Eds, Richie. You know I don’t like it.” I pushed my way past him as he spluttered indignantly, slipping into the horde of people gathered inside. The lights were off, leaving only the glow from the TV to illuminate the room. Someone had brought a beatbox and was playing music, which buzzed in my ears as I delved deeper. A half-full can of beer was shoved into my hand, and before I could think about what germs could be contained inside, I took a swig. The flavor of it stung my mouth as I swallowed it, leaving a bitter after taste. I took another drink, and this time, it was sweeter. Maybe I’ll forget about him.

 

I had a few more drinks before falling onto the couch, next to a pretty girl with curly dark hair. Before I knew what was happening, our lips were crashing together in a frenzy. I ran my hands up and down her back, her long fingers running through my hair as we pulled apart for a breath.

“Eddie, I thought you-” She stops, her already red face flushing even more. “-didn’t like girls,” she finished awkwardly. I raised my eyebrows.

“If I ‘didn’t like girls’, would I do this?” I leaned in, my lips brushing against her neck. She giggled softly, her laughter like music to my ears.

“Edward Kaspbrak!” I pulled myself away from the girl, who seemed upset about the interruption. “What do you think you’re doing?” Richie stood against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. His face was red and his eyes were filled with disgust.

“Go away, Richie.” I turned back to the girl, who had climbed onto my lap. I leaned towards her as she straddled me, trying to get another kiss, but before I could, Richie pulled me away. “We’ll continue this later,” I winked at the girl, who suddenly didn’t seem all that upset at our abrupt departure. I turned my focus to Richie, who was dragging me upstairs.

“Whaddya want, Richie? I was kinda busy,” I grumbled. Richie sighed and yanked me into his room. I fell sloppily onto his bed as he shut the door, dampening the sounds of the party below. He sat at his desk chair in reverse, his arms resting on the back of the chair.

“Eddie… What’s gotten into you, bud?” His voice was filled with disappointment as he waited for a response.

“Nothing’s ‘gotten into me’, Richie. Maybe you should mind your business while I go find…” I trailed off. I didn’t even know her name, and I’m pretty sure she didn’t know mine until Richie had shown up. “It doesn’t matter. You’re not my mom, and you can’t tell me what to do.” I stood up shakily, headed towards the door. Richie followed me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Eds, I-” Angrily, I turned around, brushing his arm off me. Blood pulsed through my veins as I slapped him, the sound echoing like a gunshot. Richie stepped away, stray tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His glasses had fallen off, leaving the scared face of the scrawny boy I had known for so long. I spat at him, still furious, before turning back to the door. I opened it forcefully, my fingers slipping on the cold doorknob. As I started out the door, I turned to face Richie, who had a swollen red patch in the vague shape of a hand on the side of his face.

“Don’t touch me, Richie.” I slammed the door shut behind me and wobbled down the stairs, where I found the girl waiting.

“C'mon, let’s go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?” She giggled and took my hand as I headed purposefully towards an empty room.

 

I awoke to the sun shining through the pale curtains, leaving a soft glow on my bare chest. I turned my head towards the girl, who was lying with her back facing me. My head was pounding unnaturally, and I nearly fell as I climbed off the mattress. Everything spun around me as I pulled open the door and staggered out, leaving my crumpled shirt on the floor.

I headed towards the kitchen, looking for something to relieve my headache. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, I turned towards the sink and began to fill it up.

“Hi, Eddie.” I turned my head towards the voice shakily.

Richie was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, watching me with interest. His face had a reddish tinge, and there was a faint shadow of a bruise dancing on his cheek. He had a chipped coffee mug in his hand, which he raised to his lips and took a silent drink of whatever was inside.

“Hey, Richie. Fun party last night, right?” I asked. He didn’t answer.

“Is she still here?”

“Yeah, she’s-”

“Tell her to leave.” I tried to think of a reasonable excuse, but came up with nothing. I nodded dejectedly and downed the glass of water before heading back up the stairway.

“Hey,” I opened the door gently. She had woken, her long hair messy. Her eyes blinked sleepily as she gazed at me.

“Oh, hi, Eddie. That was something last night, wasn’t it?” She grinned dreamily as she stood, her long pale arms wrapping me into a hug. I held my breath until she backed away. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on to stall as I tried to hurry and think of a reason for her to leave. As I opened my mouth to stammer out a feeble excuse, she glanced at the alarm clock perched atop the dresser, which read 11:18 in glaring red numbers that seemed to burn into my eyes.

“Shit. I was supposed to be at work at 10:45!” She scrambled to pick up her scattered belongings before dashing out the door, stopping only to give me a quick peck on the cheek. Her lips left an uncomfortable tingle on my skin.

I followed her down the stairs once again and watched as she slipped out the door. After staring at the closed door for a good twenty seconds, I returned to the kitchen.

Richie gestured for me to take a seat adjacent to him. I pulled the wooden chair away from the table, wincing as it squeaked across the floor. Richie watched me as I sat, avoiding his gaze.

“Eddie…” Richie began. I focused my gaze onto the grain of his table, hoping his interrogation wouldn’t last long. I snuck a glance up at him. His brow was furrowed, and there was anger in his dark eyes.

“Goddamnit Eddie!” His fists slammed onto the table, startling me. I recoiled in shock as the sound echoed through the empty house. He stood up, his chair screeching along the floor as he grabbed me by the shoulders, shanking me roughly. “What the hell happened with you two? Did you sleep with her? Tell me, goddamnit!”

His fingers dug into my shoulders, burning into my skin. My eyes began to water as I held his gaze, biting my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain. He glared at me for a moment before releasing his grasp on me. I cringed backwards into the chair, the tears falling now, leaving dark spots on my jeans where they landed and absorbed into the fabric.

“Oh, god, Eds, did I hurt you? I’m so fucking sorry. I’m just so confused right now. What about Stan? I thought you and him-”

“For the love of Christ, do not remind me of him right now.” I laughed bitterly, wiping the tears from my eyes. “He’s a lying, cheating whore.”

“Stan?” The shock in his voice was evident. “I didn't… I wouldn’t have…”

“It doesn’t matter Richie, it’s done and over with.”

“Who?” Richie’s voice was barely a whisper, yet for some reason I didn’t revel in the fact that I silenced the unsilenceable.

“My best friend, S-stuttering B-bill.” Mocking my former best friend stung, almost as if I knew it was wrong, as if I knew we were friends, and friends don’t mock their friends. “Although I suppose friends don’t fuck their best friend’s boyfriend, right?”

Richie winced, before sighing. “Eds, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be. I’m glad he’s out of my life. Both of them. They obviously didn’t care about me.” My voice cracked as I spoke, and I drew my gaze to the floor. “I mean, let’s face it. I’m nothing special. I should be used to it, right? Being second best to everyone?”

“Eddie, you’re not second best to me-”

“Oh yeah, another joke from Trashmouth. Ha ha.”

“No, Eddie, I’m serious. I-”

“You what? You love me? Because that’s what Stan told me less than an hour before I found him bent over our bed. Before I heard him moaning _his_ name. Before-” This time, I couldn’t hold back the flood of tears as they began to sweep down my face.

“Eddie, babe, please don’t cry over him. He didn’t deserve someone as sweet, someone as beautiful as you…” Richie lifted my head with one hand, and ran his thumb along my cheekbone, wiping away the stray tears. The other arm wrapped around me in a hug. He was so close to me, I could smell the sweet aroma of the sugary coffee on his breath.

“Eds, I… I…” As he struggled to find the right words, I tipped my head sideways and lifted my lips up to his. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t resist.

After a few seconds, I pulled away and took a deep breath. God, that felt so right.

“Eddie…” Richie began.

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” I stammered, my face flushing.

“-I love you.” The pounding in my ears stopped, and for a second, I thought I was going to faint. Richie watched me, waiting for my reaction.

“Richie, you… what?”

“I, Richie Tozier, love you, Eddie Kaspbrak. And I always have, since we were younger, at least.” Richie was quieter than I had ever heard him before.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” He chuckled dryly.

“Because anyone with eyes could see how much you loved Stan, and I wanted you to be happy.” He turned his gaze away from me, and I could see his face darkening.

“Richie… I can’t believe you-”

He looked up quickly. “I know, I know, it was stupid to tell you this. You’ve just gotten out of a relationship, and I’m-”

“Richie, do you know why I started dating Stan?” I interrupted him. He thought for a few seconds before responding.

“… Because he’s a smart and respectable guy? Or, at least, he was.”

“No, it’s because there was another guy that I liked, but I figured he was straight, and wouldn’t go for a guy like me.”

“Shit, you had a thing for Ben? I mean, sure, he’s pretty fine, but-” I couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“No, airhead, it was you.” Richie stared at me for a moment, before grinning.

“Really?” He whispered eagerly. I nodded.. “Of course it was, Eds! Everyone knows that I’m the finest man in all of Derry!” He stepped back and gestured downwards. “I mean, nobody could get enough of this!” I rolled my eyes as I stood. Richie nudged his glasses a bit and bit his lip.

“I know it might be a little quick, but do you think that maybe we could-”

“Go out? I like how you think, Tozier.” A shit-eating grin spread across his face.

“That’s not the only thing you like about me, Eds!”

“I swear to God, Richie, if you make a dick joke right now I’ll make this the shortest relationship you’ve ever had.” Richie stopped mid sentence, but left his mouth open comically. I laughed again.

“So, what should we do now? As boyfriends?” Richie paused for a second. “Damn, I’ve been wanting to say that since junior high.”

“Well, for starters, you could kiss me again.” Richie smirked.

“Gladly.”


End file.
